


A Rebirth of Sorts

by DapperNahrwhale



Category: Campaign 02: Escape from the Bloodkeep - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 02: Escape from the Bloodkeep, Escape from the Bloodkeep, Found Family, Gen, also that all that character development hapoened in just one day wild, lookokok the fall just changed them and i think thats beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperNahrwhale/pseuds/DapperNahrwhale
Summary: The fall of Zaul'nazh was the best thing that could have ever happened to them. They've all changed for the better, from who they were before, to who they are now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Rebirth of Sorts

Efink always needed other people to tell her they loved her, so that she could feel loved. Validation, something she had never received from her dad, from anyone. She fell in love with people so easily, too quickly and too strongly. She was never very good at being in love with people though. Once they realized just how self absorbed, how clingy, how desperate she was, they always left her. But when Percival told her that he loved her, and then he stayed. He was somewhere in line for the throne, but at the time she didn't care much. She just wanted to be loved, so she could feel like maybe she was worth something, anything. 

It's why she relied so much on her oracular skills, to know shes going ok, to know that people like her, to know that she's wanted. She's needed that constant stream of validation like a fish needs water for so long she didn't know what to do without it but suffocate in her own thoughts. 

Now, she doesn't need it. Her friends made her realize that. And while it's nice to get compliments and all, now she thrives on the certainty of her friends. Now she knows for certain that she's loved, that she's wanted, that she's okay. And now, for the first time in her eternal life, she's happy with herself. 

She knows that she's enough. 

-

Leiland was used to being the last picked, the second, third choice, the least likely option. He's was in last place. And he'd always be in last. He'd always be like this. The undesired. The unwanted. 

So to feel wanted, for the first time in forever, was apart of . The other was he wanted to see his family pay. 

And then he was in second place to maggie... not that he was ever really in the running for first. Not like he ever would be. He was the last one. An afterthought at most. He would always be in last compared to everyone else. No one would ever choose him. Why would they? 

Then, Maggie did. She chose him, his name for her child. And then Leiland junior chose him too, as his right hand. And later he realized the rest of them chose him as well. They chose to keep him around, they chose to be friends with him. They all choose for him to be with then till the end. 

And he chose them as well. 

-

Maggie knows she's more than just who her dad or boyfriend is. She knows that. But sometimes it's just hard for other people to see that too. She's strong. She isn't afraid of Zaul'nazh. She just doesnt want to talk about marrige with him right now. Hes been getting so testy and frustrating to be around lately, and she knows that conversation would just make him blow up more than usual. 

She's not scared that he could just be using her for her power and her father's connection. She's not. She knows they're still in love. She knows. They have to be. Otherwise, she wouldnt be putting up with half the stuff that he does.

But this tenuous love is feeling more and more like an annoying obligation for him, than a conscious choice

Maggie has never had the chance to just be her own person, its always been about her dad or her boyfriend or the other generals or anything else. And maybe its selfish to want to do her own thing but who cares if it is or not, because she deserves it. To have something entirely her own, to be someone entirely her own. 

And once she does, it's wonderful.

-

Markus never really put much thought about what to do next, after he killed his brother and took the throne. His plan had been simple. Step 1: kill tavian, step 2: take the throne. At the time he had made the flimsy plan, he'd had his gold, his ship, his crew. Now he doesn't have any of that. But he still has the other lieutenants. And John Feathers. Maybe this would be a new start for him, maybe it won't. But whatever he does, he knows that the others will have his back and he'll have theirs. 

It's nice to have a crew he can count on again. 

-

Lilith has been around since the beginning of time, and she'll be around for the end of it. She's devoured the stars themselves, she's lived centuries upon centuries. She's an old soul, she's seen the start of the universe, she'll be here to see the end of it too. She's gone through so many metamorphosis's, this ones just another change that won't matter in a few dozen centuries. At least that's what she thought before. Before she was elected queen regent of the bloodkeep. Before the others decided to care about one another, before she decided she cares. Well, shes always cared about her wonderful special children, they are her entire world. And now the generals are in that world too.

And now she can help make a world where all of them can be in.

-

Sokhbarr has always been something of an outcast. And hes always been fine with him, honestly. If other people couldn't see the majesty of these endangered bizarre creatures, well that's their problem. He's always loved things that were a little odd and unique and stunning in their own way, much like himself. 

But then people started to hate those creatures, that had done nothing to them, but exist too close to them. Now that kind of hatred was uncalled for. Sure, some if them were killers, and yeah alot of them would chase out villagers and maybe eat a few. But they were only protecting themselves. It's just in their nature to fight, to survive. To do whatever it takes to keep on going. And it was in his nature to protect them. And now it was his nature to protect his fellow generals too. So that's what he did, all the way till the end. He protected them and helped in their continued survival. 

And they did the same for him. 

-

Leiland junior, the screambeasts, all the new things that happened that day. It was something of a rebirth for all of them. Becoming something new and better. Together.

Zaul'nazh dying was the best thing that could have happened to them. Him being snuffed out, that was the catalyst to the chain of events, to the changes, to the renewal and rebirth. Suffice it to say there's much to be celebrated on that day. There's also much to be mourned. The lives lost, the new and terrible changes that happened, the lose of friends and foes alike.

But they gained so much from it all.

Now they were more than just annoying coworkers.

They were family.

**Author's Note:**

> From an ask I answered a bit ago in tumblr, thought I'd post it on here too! Love these villains so much so expect more writing stuff about them in the future!


End file.
